Bill Rizer
Bill Rizer is one of the main protagonists of the Contra video game series. Background Bill Rizer was a former member of Commonwealth Army under the name "Bahamut". However, after witnessing an imperial squad execute innocent people, he turned on his comrades by creating his own resistance force, trying to overthrow the Commonwealth. With the help of Krystal, Harley Daniels and Sayuri, the Resistance Force's attempt to destroy the Commonwealth was a great success, thwarting Tiberius as well as his right-hand-man, Lance Bean, who returns as Bill's friend after a conflict. Both were later sent to the Galuga Archipelago on a mission to neutralize a terrorist organization called "Red Falcon" that is secretly planning to take over the entire world. Stats Attack Potency: Large Planet level (In Contra ReBirth, destroyed the final boss, who is able to move the moon effortlessly) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Can keep up with the final boss of Contra ReBirth, who can pass through galaxies with little issue) Durability: Large Planet level (Equal to his Attack Potency. Comparable or superior to the marines who survived the destruction of the planet at the epicenter.) Hax: Elemental Manipulation (Via Flame Thrower/Frozen/Electro Gun/Tentacle Devil Claw), Teleportation, Danmaku, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Poison Manipulation, Flight (Via Propellor/Contra Mech), Status Effect Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Healing (Via Droid Healer), Sound Manipulation, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is an expert in most types of heavy weaponry, guerilla tactics and superior survival skills. Is knowledgeable of battle gear) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Stealth Mastery:' In Contra Return, Bill can infiltrate enemy bases without being seen. *'Guerilla Warfare:' War tactics that involve a small group using ambushes, sabotage, raids, petty warfare, hit-and-run tactics, and mobility to fight a larger and less-mobile traditional military. Many times Bill has fought enemy armies with one or three teammates. Also includes disguises, like when Lance dressed as a woman in Contra ReBirth. * Climbing Abilities: Bill is capable of griping and climbing on anything that is close to a bar, as well as missiles. This also includes the veins from the aliens' bases. He can still fight enemies while latching and climbing on anything. * Speed Up: A power-up that allows Bill to increase his speed for a limited time. * Rapid Fire: A power-up that increases the rate of fire for Bill's current weapon. In Super Contra, it also enables projectiles to reach a farther distance and add extra projectiles for Spread Gun. * Barrier: A power-up that temporarily protects Bill from enemy attacks for a short period of time. When picked up, he will start flashing red and blue, instantly destroying any enemies by making contact with them. In the arcade version, the effect is indicated by small mechanical "options" spinning around Bill. * Teleportation: As Master G, Bill can allow himself to be transported to any place in an instant. * Telekinesis: Clone Bill Rizer is able to use telekinesis as seen in the ending of Neo Contra. Techniques * Dual-Wielding: Bill is capable of wielding two guns on each hand, being able to perform a spin technique that does a spiraling bullet attack. He can even perform this with two different weapons. * Energy Shot: Bill can charge up his gun and fire a giant, powerful energy bullet forward. * Missile Strike: Bill can call for a missile barrage on enemies. * Helicopter: Bill can call for an attack helicopter that fires bullets from its gatling gun, as well as several rockets. * Ion Cannon: Bill summons a satellite that forms multiple lasers and combines into a large laser strike. * Tentacle Devil Claw: Bill summons a field of spiked rocks around him. Equipment * Rifle: Bill's default weapon which can fire bullets at a fast pace. The weakest out of all the weapons. * Machine Gun: A faster and more powerful version of the Rifle. Can shoot out giant, red bullets. * Laser: Fires long or short streams of lasers that pierces through enemies. Has variants that bounce off walls. * Flame Thrower: A weapon that shoots out spiraling fireballs. Has different variants such as ones: **Where it can shoot out giant fireballs that can spread into smaller, multiple ones when it contacts an enemy. **Where it's basically like a fire whip since it can be dangled anywhere. **Where it's just an ordinary flamethrower, in which it just shoots a continuous stream of fire. * Homing Gun: Fires rockets that home in on enemies. In Shattered Soldier, Bill can fire multiple homing rockets at the same time. * Crush Gun: Fires blue missiles that are powerful, but have short range. When it hits something, it leaves out an explosion that deals additional damage. * Grenade Launcher: A weapon that launches bombs that will roll forward upon touching the ground. * Rocket Launcher: Fires three or five rockets at the same time, that can pierce through weak enemies. * Wave Gun: Fires an energy wave that can penetrate through enemies. Can create several additional waves that fly perpendicular to the main one. * Spread Gun: One of Bill's most powerful weapons. Can fire a massive spread of big, red bullets that covers up the side where Bill is facing. * Armor: Bill will sometimes wear pieces of armor for extra defense, though they doesn't completely cover his body. ** Metal Storm: A special kind of armor that can form into larger parts. It should be way stronger and tougher than ordinary Bill. While using this armor, Bill can also use other abilities such as: *** Storm Tactical Missile: Bill can fire giant homing rockets, a barrage of bullets/blasts depending on the weapon he is wielding and unleashes a massive, moving burst of fire. *** Storm Field/Defense Matrix: Passive abilities where Bill can sometimes protect himself from physical and projectile attacks. * Round Sweeper: A device that spins and shoots out multiple bullets at a circular pattern. * Motorcycle: A vehicle that can go on high speeds. Hovers above the ground, as well as water and pits. Bill can fight high-speeding enemies while riding it. * Snowboard: A vehicle that can ride down a snowy hill at high speeds. It can still be used on any other surface. Bill was able to battle a sandworm (or a snowworm) while riding it. * Propellor: Bill can use this device to fly and slowly descend. Can move freely with it. * Grappling Hook: Bill can shoot out a hook chain from his gun to latch on bars or ledges and pull himself towards it. * Mega Shell: A special power-up that makes the entire screen flash, destroying every enemy/projectile on-screen when picked up. * M-80000 Helio Bomb: A special kind of bomb that unleashes a large, powerful explosion. Bill can carry more than one. * Knife: Bill can equip a combat knife for some melee options like performing quick slashes and stabs with it. * Minigun: A minigun that while spinning, fires a barrage of bullets. * Assault Rifle: Shoots out bursts of powerful bullets that flies a limited distance. * Flame Burst Gun: Acts like Super C's flamethrower. Shoots fireballs which when coming in contact with an enemy, scatters into four fragments and creates a explosion. * Sniper Rifle: A gun that fires shoot fast shots and can pierce through enemies. * Plasma Thrower: Basically, a shotgun that can fire plasma. * Gas Gun: A special gun that shoots out toxic gas which (of course) poisons enemies. * Frozen Gun: A special gun that shoots out a stream of cold winds which freezes enemies. * Electro Gun: A gun that shoots a continuous stream of electricity, homing in on several enemies and damaging them on a single shot. * Laser Ex: A gun that shoots out giant energy balls. * Howitzer: A weapon that shoots a fireball in an arc and explodes on contact. * Bow: A weapon that allows Bill to fire giant, energy arrows. * Crossbow: A weapon that allows Bill to fire small, energy arrows. * Tracking Missiles: Shoots large homing missiles, which are divided into three smaller missiles. Creates an explosion when they come in contact with an enemy. * Parabola Grenade: Bill can throw out three energy explosives in an arc. * Wrath Wolf: A cyborg wolf that helps Bill by firing bullets from the rails on its sides and breathing fire. * Raiden: An alternative to the Wrath Wolf that has a rail gun on its back. It can teleport to the enemy and attack them with claw swipes, eruptions and a supersonic roar. * Scout DA-30: A small robot buddy that shoots bullets from its gun and throws grenades that confuses enemies. * Energy UAV: A flying droid that launches projectiles directly at the enemy and give Bill defense boosts. * Rocket Commander: A robot riding on a rocket. It can shoot out multiple missiles from its gun or a rocket, as well as red laser beams. * Laser Falcon: A cyborg falcon with turrets on its back. Can fire quick plasma shots as well as powerful charge shots. * Wings of Adventure: A droid that shoots with turret fire, missiles and a chargeable energy pulse. * Big White Rabbit: A rabbit droid that helps Bill by throwing energy grenades at an arc with good accuracy and can give Bill speed/defense buffs. It can also teleport around. * Mechanical Sentry: A spider droid that launches energy shots in an arc and unleashes a field that damages multiple enemies close to it. * Star Defender: A flying robot that fires big electrical blasts. * RockStar: A flying robotic teddy bear that unleashes soundwaves by performing with his electric guitar, anything touching said soundwaves will take damage. Can fire musical notes, create a giant purple soundwave or summon a stage with four stereos (to create even more soundwaves). * Stark Lion: A small, flying robot wearing a dragon head-wear. It can throw rockets and summon apple bombs that explode into fireworks. * Dark Wing: A small, purple-colored winged mech that can shoot dark projectiles that can summon a purple blast that can do massive damage as well as giving a defense debuff for a few seconds. Can also spew out purple mist. * Pixel Vanguard Bill: A small, pixelated version of Bill Rizer riding on a hoverboard. FIres missiles, lasers, circling waves of bullets, and spread shots. * Annihilation Cannon: A backpack-like weapon that consists of multiple turrets which fires many rockets. * Droid Helper: A flying droid that not only shoots out a barrage of energy bullets, but also places a restoration field that heals Bill's health. * Lightning Storm: A drone that can create a thundercloud to rain down lightning bolts. * Spore Hunter: Bill shoots out giant spores at both directions, poisoning the enemy on impact. * Mechanical T-Rex Head: A small, mechanical T-Rex head that coughs up a spread of projectiles. If the projectiles don't hit anything, it will come back to them like a boomerang. * Contra Mech: A mech that was once from Red Falcon, but was hacked and can be controlled by Bill. It should at least have better stats than Bill himself. Is able to fly and can fire spreading energy bullets, missiles, and a massive laser beam. After firing the laser beam, it has a 15-second cooldown before it can be fired again. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can kill many giant aliens and machines with his guns. *Can obliterate a spiked wall with bullets. *Destroyed a giant battleship, an attack helicopter, and many tanks. *Easily mowed down a giant helicopter mech. *Destroyed Yokozuna, a giant mech, and Taka, a giant tortoise-like alien. *Hanged onto a rocket when it was launching. *Beheaded a giant, alien robot from above. *Can damage and destroy the Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera. *Can blow up a giant stone statue into bits. *Destroyed the final boss of Contra ReBirth, who is able to move the moon effortlessly. *Capable of damaging Clone Bill Rizer and Jaguar (Master G). Speed/Reactions *Can dodge many bullets, missiles, and laser fire from enemy soldiers, aliens, and machines. **Is able to dodge giant missiles while hanging onto one himself. *Can avoid electrical blasts while traveling up an elevator. *Can run away from crumbling floors. *Can dodge bullets while avoiding landmines at the same time. *Can destroy high-speeding enemies and dodge attacks while on a motorcycle. *Can dodge lightning blasts from Yokozuna. *Can dodge attacks from the Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera. *Can dodge a shuriken bullet-hell. *Is able to keep up with the final boss of Contra ReBirth, who can pass through galaxies with little issue. *Effortlessly dodged many bullets from a swarm of men (Clone). *Can run on helicopter blades while they are spinning (Clone). **Can even move freely and react to enemy attacks (As well as destroying them, including a flying battleship). *Outran explosions coming after him (Clone). *Can dodge lasers from Master Contra's last form (Clone). *Can keep up and dodge attacks from Clone Bill Rizer and Jaguar (Master G). Durability/Endurance *Can breathe in space. *Can easily handle the coldness from Snow Field (at night), even if he is shirtless. *Can stand on platforms during re-entry in space. *Landed on Earth with no issue despite falling down from orbit. *Should be comparable or superior to the marines who had no damage to the destruction of the planet at the epicenter. *Is capable of tanking explosions, whether it be from rockets or giant robots (Clone). **And then later felt nothing from an explosion (from a satellite) that destroyed many buildings and left a huge crater. *No sold on standing on fire (Clone). **Especially when he was inside a volcano, and was blasted away after its eruption (Clone). *Can tank a force attack from Master Contra (Clone). *Can tank hits from Clone Bill Rizer and Jaguar (Master G). Skill/Intelligence *Was able to stop terrorist and alien attacks many times, such as the Red Falcon, Blood Falcon, Black Viper, and Neo Contra (Clone). **Even when he is shirtless. *Capable of gunning down zombies with little issue. *Defeated Galva, who can destroy a city with one powerful blast. *Infiltrated and destroyed many terrorist and alien bases. *Defeated both Kenny 1 & 2, two Ape/Terminator-like bosses that are twice the size of him. **And later the Big Fuzz, who towers over him. *Fought and defeated Rocket Ninja Sasaki as they are hanging on a missile. *Fought and defeated the Anti-Contra Battleship Dodriguez while hanging on the very missiles that are used to launch at the boss. **Defeated the Jet Ski Mech by just hanging on to one missile. *Defeated his former partner Lance Bean, who was the commander of Blood Falcon. **Lance infused himself with an alien embryo, turning into an alien base and had Bill face many bosses (Some which are the final bosses from previous games). *Found out from Lance that the reason why the alien and terrorist attacks happened from previous games was the Triumvirate, the high government, stolen the Moirai Relic from the aliens. *Defeated Vital Gonard and the Grotesque Chimera, which happened because the Triumvirate were not able to control the Moirai Relic's power (Which lead them to be fused together). **Said relic is able to create the Triumvirate's sanctuary, which is another plane of existence. *Was considered to be a powerful soldier, so much so that Neo Contra created a clone of him and an ultimate war machine made out of his consciousness. *Is a hero throughout the ages and became an inspiration to his own clone. *Fought both him and Jaguar at the same time just to test them. **His younger self should scale to the clone's feats. *His clone defeated the Four Elite and Master Contra, the latter being made out of the original Bill Rizer's consciousness. *Sacrificed himself to save his clone. *In Contra Return, he is knowledgeable about battle gear (Intelligence). *Only wears blue jeans because he knows every stitch and inch of fabric, having no problem getting used to it (Intelligence). Sources *ContraNeo Powerscaling Weaknesses *Most of his strategies are blasting away every enemy with his guns. *Is possible for his vehicles and mech to be destroyed. *Considered to be a glass cannon, as he is seen not wearing any armor in battle. **Even when he wears armor, he doesn't completely cover his own body. *Is no stranger from being betrayed. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Contra Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Large Planet Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Soldiers Category:Firearm Users Category:Knife Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Armor Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Telekinesis Users